super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Underworld
The Underworld is one of the main locations in the Kid Icarus series. It appears as a playable stage in Super Smash Bros 3DS. Origin The Underworld was the first world in the original Kid Icarus game. It was a dark abyss filled with evil creatures ranging from the weak Monoeyes to the dreaded Eggplant Wizards. In Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, the Underworld once again appeared as the first world in the game. The latest installment, Kid Icarus: Uprising, the Underworld appears less often and happens to be the setting for the final battle against Medusa, as well as Hades. In Super Smash Bros 3DS The Underworld makes an appearance as the second stage coming from the Kid Icarus series, along with the Reset Bomb Forest. The stage consists of a long, semisoft platform being held afloat by two propellers. The platform travels across the Underworld area similar to the Delfino Plaza from Brawl. Here is the list of places the platform arrives to: Reaper Room The platform travels to the left part of the castle. It'll disappear and leaves the fighters in an rocky area with two soft platforms above the ground and two pitfalls on the side, luckily, there are two soft platforms floating in the middle of the pits. Every once in a while, a Reaper will walk by in the background and start inspecting the battle, with its "line of sight" (which is indicated by a red laser). If a player happens to get caught by the Reaper, the Reaper will go into a panic and start sending Reapettes to that particular fighter. The Reapettes do minor damage with minor knockback and can be attacked. Once the Reapettes stop attacking that particular player, the Reaper in the background will calm down and start inspecting the battle again. Once some time passes, the original platform will arrive and take the players back to an aerial view of the Underworld castle. Castle Room The platform will travel to the right side of the castle and leave the fighters in a dark room inside the castle. Castle structures such as pillars can be stepped on for platforms. In the background, there are statues of Medusa as well as a huge door leading to her lair. Every once in a while, some Underworld Troops will arrive such as Monoeyes and Micks who will stay in the background observing the fight. Occasionally, a Monoeye will blast the stage with a purple ball. The blast does moderate damage and high knockback. One of the Micks may open its mouth and use its long tongue to slap the battlefield (depending on the Mick who attacks, the left one will attack the left side while the right one attacks the right side). Hot Spring Room The platform will travel to the middle of the castle and arrive in a room with the hot spring. The fighters will fight in the hot spring, above the fighters are two medium platforms that are soft. This area has no gimmicks to it. Grind Rail Room The platform will fly over the castle and appear in the back of the castle, which has two grind rails in the background. The players fight in a circular battlefield with pits beneath. There is a flying platform no too far from the battlefield on the background. Occasionally, the grind rails on the background will change color and have a platform arrive with a Eggplant Wizard. The Eggplant Wizard will stand on the platform on the background of the battlefield. It has two attacks to use: its first one is to shoot eggplants at the stage, the eggplants will fall onto the stage and bounce a bit. Once they stop, a player can eat them for health. Its second attack is to use its scepter to shoot a beam of electricity to a part of the stage. It will often target the middle, left or right side of the stage. After some time passes, the grind rails will change color and will arrive with the platform. The Eggplant Wizard will hop onto the platform and go away, triggering the main platform to arrive and leaving the Grind Rail Room. Medusa's Room The most rare of the rooms the platform will travel to. Occasionally, while you return from a room, the platform will be caught in a ray and be teleported to Medusa's battlefield. The platform will fly around the giant Medusa who will shoot purple balls from her eyes into the platforms. She will sometimes swipe the far left side or right side of the screen which the platform doesn't reach too and one can fall through. Any unlucky players swiped by Medusa's claws will get high damage and get sent back pretty far, almost always a knockout. Once some time passes, a ray of light will appear on the platform and being back the platform to its original area. For Glory Mode The stage remains the same aesthetically. Except that once it travels to the rooms, the enemies will simply spectate the fight. Medusa won't attack and will simply look at the platform. Music *[http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BQIpEapNoHQ|'Underworld Castle'] *[http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Uxnc2eoPjSs|'Lightning Battle'] *[http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=VR9NGzIrqn4|'Medusa's Final Battle'] *[http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FW1HWUz0DZ0|'Underworld - Brawl Version'] Gallery Original Underworld.jpg|Underworld from the first Kid Icarus Monoeye.jpg|Monoeye Reaper.jpg|Reaper & Reapette Eggplant_Wizard.jpg|Eggplant Wizard Mick.jpg|Mick Medusa.jpg|Medusa Trivia *Sometimes, on the outside of the castle, Dark Pit (or Pittoo) can be seen flying around. If the player chooses Pit's Dark Pit costume, he'll not appear. **Other than Dark Pit, some Underworld troops can be seen flying around. Ranging from: Monoeyes, Micks, Belunkas, Specknoses, Monoliths and Ornes. *If you get caught by the Reaper, the music will quickly change to the [http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p-Unj8hdRDQ|'8-bit Reaper theme']. Category:Stages Category:Kid Icarus series